What Isn't Yours
by Hogwarts-Dreams
Summary: Envy brings out the worst in people. People you wouldn't think. Finn watched the people he trusted the most become a family. So, he decided to do something about it. Could the kidnap of their daughter tear Quinn and Puck apart or bring them together?
1. Prologue: I Think You Love Me

**A/N ****This came from the idea when my friend was writing a Quick fic (**_**Good Luck Beth- Electrical Storm 1996) **_**(I'd recommend reading it) and I was being an unhelpful douche by giving her ridiculous suggestions, such as the kidnap of Beth by Finn. The idea slowly grew on me. I'm not the biggest Finn fan (it'll show, believe me) so in this he will be OOC and of course, the story will be AU, after Journey. But don't worry; this story will slowly turn into a Quick story. **

**Warning: Swearing in here. Leave now if that will be a problem :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Quinn and Puck would be endgame and definitely have kept Beth. Unfortunately, I don't own it. Life's hard. **

_**Prologue- I think you love me**_

He felt like he couldn't look away. She was peaceful. He wasn't really sure what to expect. Not this "Do you want to keep her?" He broke the silence that had been echoing around the room since he and Quinn had first set eyes on their daughter, after she'd been cleaned up and left to sleep. She's beautiful, Puck thought, but he wasn't exactly sure if this was his paternal instinct coming through- if he even had any paternal instinct. He wasn't sure if he would even be able to part with her, not be around to watch her grow, so, it was with nerves that he asked Quinn this, fearing the answer.

Quinn didn't respond for a few seconds, simply watching the sleeping child. She didn't take her gaze off the baby as she said softly "Did you love me?"

Puck didn't hesitate to reply. He sensed the vulnerability in her voice, and he didn't need to lie. He was a stud, whose only goal was to sleep with all the Cheerios. Never would have he imagined standing here, looking at his baby with Quinn Fabray. Never would have he imagined falling in love with her. "Yes." She bit her lip, apparently in thought while he added "Especially now"

Quinn continued to look at her daughter, _their _daughter before she turned to him. Gently and slowly, she took his hand and led him over to the plastic chairs in the room, and sat down opposite him. The chairs were hard and not particularly comfy, but he leant back while Quinn struggled to make her thoughts make sense.

"I want to keep her. I want to be a mom to her. I want-"She paused, watching him, but his face was frozen, not portraying any emotion at all. "I want her. I don't want anyone else to raise her. My daughter"

"That's-"He smiled at her, feeling elated, a new turn on the random emotions he'd been feeling. With a lump in his throat, he continued "That's brilliant, Quinn." She didn't reply, just simply looking down at her hands. "Is she going to be called Beth?"

"Yeah. It's a pretty name."

"For a pretty girl." He joked, but she didn't smile. She turned to look at him now, biting her lip so hard it looked like it might start bleeding. Puck continued. "So, do you want me to pick you up from Mercedes house? We could clear out the study for it, I mean, her and we could paint-"

"Oh Puck." Quinn said, blinking at him." You're lovely, you know that?"

Taken aback by this random outburst, he said "I did actually." The question was itching in the back of this throat, "Why?"

"I'm keeping Beth. But I'm moving back in with my mom"

"Your parents kicked you out Quinn. You said so. Your dad would murder you. No, murder me first, and make you watch"

"I don't give a fuck about what my dad thinks. He had an affair." And she broke off suddenly, a cry lodged in her throat. It made Puck feel slightly guilty. He'd hurt Quinn like that, with Santana. The subject is on his mind a lot, that maybe, if he hadn't of done that, he and Quinn would have been together. There'd have been no hesitation about where Beth was going to live. He changed the subject quickly, hoping that this would cause her to forget, if only momentarily.

"But, you're still going to move in with your mom? Even though she abandoned you." His mind wandered to his father, and the years of hurt and resentment Puck and his little sister Julie had suffered through. Would he move back in with him? Of course not.

"She came back, when I needed her. I could say the same for you." She said, and then quickly added, "Sorry. I mean. One of the reasons I want Beth is because, I want her to know her mother. And I want to know mine. Plus, it's convenient. I do plan on continuing my education, you know."

"Right. That's- fine. Just fine."

"It doesn't mean you can't see her. I want her to know her dad, Noah." He didn't really appreciate it when people called it Noah, with the exception of his mom, but it felt right when she said it. Sexy even. "You can see her, help me with her. And, when you get your own place, you can have her every other week"

"Right. Fine. That'll be good." He said, but she didn't miss the look on his face.

"Do you want to see her?" She asked, unusually sharp for her.

"Of course. I do, I was just-" Fuck it. No more beating around the bush "What about you and me?"

"What about you and me?" Quinn replied, almost defensively.

"Don't act dumb Quinn. I- I love you. I think you love me."Her hazel eyes blinked, again giving that look which could make the strongest of men tremble. "Whether you know it or not. I want to be with you."

Again, with the not answering. She got up swiftly, so swiftly that he thought she was going to stomp out the room, but instead, once again, Quinn turned her attention towards the sleeping Beth.

"Can we put her first?" She asked softly, "I don't know Puck. Can we just, pay attention to the _baby _who is dependent on both of us?"

He walked over to her, and took back his spot. She didn't flinch when he moved a stray hair away from her face. "But- will we?"

"Sometimes things fall into place." She said, managing her first weak smile that he hadn't seen since she first held Beth. "But this years been crazy."

"I wouldn't swap it. And I'll wait."

"Is Noah Puckerman offering to wait for me?" Her tone was mocking, with a teasing smile on her face. "But, Puck, Noah even- You can date other people. I mean, how will you survive if I don't give it up to you?"

"I'll manage." He murmured, and without thinking, he took her hand. It was warm against his, and she didn't jerk it away. Content, they both stood there, looking down at the reason they were there, their beautiful daughter sleeping away.

The silence of maternity ward E was broken by the ping of Puck's cellphone. Realisation hit him. Shit, the results. Somehow all this confusion over Beth had eclipsed it. A quick look at Quinn's astounded but curious face told him that she had done the same. He couldn't open it quick enough, pushing the button impatiently.

**We lost. Glee's over. Atmosphere v bad over here how's baby? mike**

**Reviews do motivate a writer, so please; don't hesitate to press the button :) It's fine to criticise as long as it's constructive.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Really Bad Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Or I wouldn't be sitting here debating whether I should spend eight pounds on buying the glee live album when I already have all the songs non-live.**

_**This is a chapter on Finn, because I have to have some build up so there is little Quick in this, Sorry :( And obviously, it's AU from Regionals so Finn and Rachel aren't together, Quinn and Puck keep the baby, etc etc**_

**Chapter 1- A Really Bad Day**

Finn Hudson was having a really bad day. This was what on his mind as he sped down the highway (thankfully not killing any civil servants- though with the lack of concentration he had, it's lucky he didn't). He was too furious to care. The build-up to regionals, he managed to contain, or, at least, hide his rage. They say bad things come in threes; well this was definitely true for today. They lost regionals, ex gone into labour, girlfriend sung a loving duet with him then broke up with him.

He thought everything was going to be alright. They were going to place at regionals, he had at least a month before he'd have to face facts- his ex was having his best friend since kindergarden's baby, and he was singing with Rachel. He was going to be with her.

He'd made such an arse of himself. It had always been agreed that he and Rachel were going to sing a duet at regionals, even before she and Jesse had split. He'd hoped that him spilling his feelings to her in song would make him realise, he wanted her. He always had. Watching her be with Jesse made his jealousy even worse, though it faded into the shadows when it came to the envy that came with watching Quinn and Puck together.

He wasn't sure what really came over him. He didn't really get nervous during songs, but there was still something about hearing the anticipation of a full audience, and the fact that in a few minutes their attention would be focused on him; it gave him butterflies. He saw Rachel there, looking as anxious as he did, but he saw that her face was lit up with excitement. Finn wasn't exactly sure what came over him, when he blurted out that he loved her but he wasn't lying.

And he thought she meant it too. She sang _Faithfully _with him, and he really felt something. And from the look on her face and with the sincerity she sung with, he thought she meant it too. She kissed him earlier that week, and he thought that meant she wanted something with him.

But the look on her face when she pulled him aside after the results said it all. He wonders if it was the fact that they lost which did it now. This wasn't how he imagined seeing Rachel after the results, he wanted a kiss and a hug just to know everything was alright. He didn't expect her looking the opposite of normally happy and perky self but looking rather downcast, a contrast to her shiny outfit.

"Finn-"She started and he instantly knew something was wrong," Today, you were great, and I really like you but-"There's always a but." I think, I think our past is too messed up. And although you're-"she paused, closing her eyes, apparently at a loss of things to say "I've noticed that I'm happier when I'm single."

"But Rachel," He said taken aback," I love you. You know I do."

Her voice was thick as she spoke next "Evidently not enough to tell me the truth about you and Santana," and she pushed past him. Shit, he thought. How did she find that out? That was the one thing he wanted to conceal from her, besides, the Santana thing meant nothing to him.

He felt tears prick his eyes too, and his voice rose as he ran after her and pulled her arm "Is this so you can crawl back to Jesse?"

Rachel didn't look at him while she answered, but she nearly yelled it," It's none of _your _business what I do with Jesse." A tear rolled down her cheek which she hastily wiped away, "We both screwed it up Finn. I don't think my heart could stand it if I got back with you."

"But I love you Rachel." He repeated, and he meant it. Over the past year, he'd begun to love every single thing about Rachel, and he didn't know how to act about it.

"You'll get over it," She replied, her voice still deep with tears," It's not like we're going to see each other at glee next year." And with that, she jerked quickly away. He watched her leave, and then fury hit him. He kicked the chair next to him mainly out of frustration and watched it fall with a loud crash. He breathed heavily, and then slumped down next to it, crying. He didn't cry much, it wasn't manly, but he was in a secluded area of the backstage where they held the regionals so he let the tears fall.

When Finn reached the car park, he saw that the bus had gone without him. Brilliant. Nice to see they all cared about him. He had a bit of luck with the fact that he had driven here in the first place, but as he got into the car, slamming the door shut loudly, he saw a posh range rover leave the car park. He squinted through the tinted windows and saw it was Jesse, with Rachel. He beat the steering wheel with his fist, and the car beeped. Not that they noticed. Typical. He couldn't help feeling that if they'd have won, he'd still have Rachel. Jesse had two things he didn't- the trophy and Rachel.

Finn drove down the freeway, just wanting to get home. Unfortunately, for him, driving was something that required little concentration so his mind wandered. It lay on Quinn and Puck and their daughter.

If you'd have told him that he was going to be a father, he'd have told you were insane. He didn't want a child, but somehow the idea slowly grew on him. Even when he knew Quinn wasn't going to keep it, he still loved the child growing inside her. He would have done anything for her to keep it, and they could have raised it. He still couldn't get over the fact that the baby wasn't his.

After sectionals, Quinn and Puck had kind of become a couple, and it hurt to watch them. They were all touchy-feeling, apparently not regarding Finn's feelings at all. Maybe that could have been because they assumed he was happy with Rachel, but even after he and Rachel broke up, they didn't tone down their cutsie PDAs.

And it hurt to see Puck and Quinn slowly but surely become a family as they bonded over their unborn baby. Puck enlisted his help to sing to Quinn, but Finn was a bit too caught up with his own drama with Kurt to really pay attention. The jealousy hit when he got home though and he couldn't get that damn song out of his head and he ended up throwing a bag of clothes that Quinn had left there out the window.

He wasn't sure why exactly he went to the hospital with them. It was chaotic, as everyone (except Rachel) hurried back to the bus, all anxiously glancing at Quinn at every new moan that came. They drove quickly, Mr Schue speeding, while Finn looked out the window.

When they got there, Mrs Fabray grabbed his hand as they all hurtled off the bus "Don't worry Finn, the birth isn't that disgusting." Finn didn't know how to reply, "Er-"but Quinn overheard.

"Err mom- I'll explain later. Maybe after I've dilated 10 centimetres" She said, shooting Finn a look that he interpreted as guilt. He didn't respond, simply looked away again. They returned back to find out the results when they knew Quinn had safely given birth, but everyone was babbling on about stupid Quinn and her stupid baby.

He reached his house and saw the light was still on downstairs, so his mom was waiting up for him. He got out the car, vowing to keep his problems to himself and not involve his mom in his shit. He unlocked the door, put on a weak smile and saw his mom sitting there, holding a glass of wine and she beamed at him when he came in. "Honey, how did it go? I'm so sorry I couldn't come"

"Mom." He said, but this turned out to be too much for him. He tried to say Mom again but with that attempt, he ran straight towards her and started sobbing again. She held him and whispered things to try and calm him, like she did when he was a child but this was much bigger. She didn't know the extent of his troubles, but it calmed him being with his mom. A child should never be taken away from their mother. Something Finn, Quinn, Puck and Beth would all later learn.

**This chapter went so badly in my opinion. I think it's my lack of sympathy for Finn. But, don't fear, things should start to speed up next chapter.**


End file.
